warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1 is a Blu-ray Disc and DVD box set by Warner Home Video. It was released on November 15, 2011. It contains 50 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons and numerous supplements. A DVD version of the box set was released on July 3, 2012, but contained no extras.The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour DVD news: Announcement for Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Vol. 1 on DVD | TVShowsOnDVD.com All but seven cartoons included on this volume - Lovelorn Leghorn, The Hasty Hare, Hare-Way to the Stars, Bill of Hare, A Witch's Tangled Hare, Feline Frame-Up, and From A to Z-Z-Z-Z - were previously released as a part of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection or a Looney Tunes Super Stars DVD. Three others were released as part of other sets. Disc 1 Special features Behind the Tunes *Wagnerian Wabbit: The Making of What's Opera, Doc? *Twilight in Tunes: The Music of Raymond Scott *Powerhouse in Pictures *Putty Problems and Canary Rows *A Chuck Jones Tutorial: Tricks of the Cartoon Trade *The Charm of Stink: On the Scent of Pepé Le Pew Alternate audio tracks *Audio commentaries **Eric Goldberg on Baseball Bugs, Buccaneer Bunny, Rabbit Hood, Rabbit of Seville, Robin Hood Daffy, Scaredy Cat **Greg Ford on The Old Grey Hare **Jerry Beck on 8 Ball Bunny, Speedy Gonzales **Chuck Jones, Maurice Noble and Michael Maltese on What's Opera Doc? **Daniel Goldmark on What's Opera, Doc? **John Kricfalusi and Bob Clampett on The Great Piggy Bank Robbery **Paul Dini on A Pest in the House **Michael Barrier and Mel Blanc on The Scarlet Pumpernickel **Michael Barrier and Chuck Jones on Duck Amuck **Michael Barrier and Bob Clampett on Baby Bottleneck, A Tale of Two Kitties **Michael Barrier on Kitty Kornered, Beep, Beep **Jerry Beck and Martha Sigall on Old Glory **Greg Ford and Friz Freleng on Tweetie Pie **Michael Barrier, Michael Maltese and Treg Brown on Fast and Furry-ous **Michael Barrier and Michael Maltese on For Scent-imental Reasons *Music-only tracks include: What's Opera Doc?, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, Duck Amuck, Robin Hood Daffy, Speedy Gonzales *Vocal-only tracks include: What's Opera, Doc? Disc 2 Special features Behind the Tunes *It Hopped One Night: The Story Behind One Froggy Evening *Wacky Warner One-Shots *Mars Attacks! Life on the Red Planet with My Favorite Martian (provided in HD) *Razzma-Taz: Giving the Tasmanian Devil His Due (provided in HD) *The Ralph Phillips Story: Living the American Daydream (provided in HD) Alternate Audio Tracks *Audio commentaries **Michael Barrier, Corny Cole, Chuck Jones, Maurice Noble and Michael Maltese on One Froggy Evening **Jerry Beck and Stan Freberg on The Three Little Bops **Eric Goldberg on I Love to Singa, Chow Hound, Bewitched Bunny, From A to Z-Z-Z-Z, Boyhood Daze **Michael Barrier, John McGrew, Paul Julian and Gene Fleury on The Dover Boys at Pimento University **Michael Barrier and Pete Alvarado on Haredevil Hare **Michael Barrier and Maurice Noble on Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century **Jerry Beck on Devil May Hare **June Foray on Broom-Stick Bunny **Greg Ford on Feed the Kitty **Amid Amidi on From A to Z-Z-Z-Z *Music-only tracks include: One Froggy Evening, The Three Little Bops, Hare-Way to the Stars, Ducking the Devil, A Witch's Tangled Hare, Feed the Kitty and Boyhood Daze *Music-and-effects tracks include: Bewitched Bunny, Broom-Stick Bunny and Feline Frame-Up *Vocal-only tracks include: The Three Little Bops Disc 3: Bonus Materials *A Greeting from Chuck Jones *Chuck Amuck: The Movie *Chuck Jones: Extremes & In-Betweens, a Life in Animation *Chuck Jones: Memories of a Childhood *The Animated World of Chuck Jones (9 Cartoons) **''Point Rationing of Foods'' **''Hell-Bent for Election'' **''So Much for So Little'' **''Orange Blossoms for Violet'' **''A Hitch in Time'' **''90 Day Wondering'' **''Drafty, Isn't It?'' **''The Dot and the Line: A Romance in Lower Mathematics'' **''The Bear That Wasn't'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!'' Pencil Test *''The Door'' (provided in HD) * Bonus Cartoons (9 Cartoons) **''The Fright Before Christmas'' from Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales **''Spaced Out Bunny'' from Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over **''Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century'' from Daffy Duck’s Thanks-for-Giving (censored version) **''Another Froggy Evening'' **''Marvin the Martian in the Third Dimension'' **''Superior Duck'' **''From Hare to Eternity'' **''Father of the Bird'' **''Museum Scream'' (provided in HD) See also *Looney Tunes Golden Collection *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) **Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) References Category:Videos Category:Warner Bros. videos and DVDs Category:Looney Tunes Platinum Collection Category:Looney Tunes Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Warner Home Video Category:Home Video Category:Videos and DVDs